to be valentine
by society-kun
Summary: "Udah mau valentine aja," Fang ngingetin aja kok. "Dan kita...belum ada pengaitnya." Mereka berdua menelungkupkan wajah. "Kalau jomblo itu nasib. Kalau single itu prinsip" "Huek!" Halilintar menabok mereka semua.


**BoboiBoy @ Animonsta/ Monsta Studio**

**chara di sini hanya saya pinjam tanpa keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan pribadi**

**warn: (myb) ooc, ****typo, kesalahan penulisan maupun disengaja atau tidak, humor garing dan dipaksakan, diksi berantakan, pemilihan bahasa gagal, mohon dimaafkan**

_to be valentine by Society-kun_

**enjoy~**

***************

Fang, Halilintar, dan Taufan. Tiga pemuda itu menghela napas bersamaan. Melihat orang orang seumuran mereka yang berlalu lalang. Sebenarnya, hanya Taufan dan Fang, karena Halilintar terlihat acuh tak acuh namun tetap berada di sana, tak beranjak.

"Udah mau valentine aja," Fang yang bilang.

"Iya..." Taufan nyahut sama lemasnya.

"Dan kita...belum ada pengaitnya." Mereka berdua menelungkupkan wajah.

Ahh, Halilintar menatap ke depan dengan jengah.

***************

Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya kenapa tiga bujangan berumur tak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, duduk termangu, di depan konter dari Makcik Kantin, langganan Fang tentu saja, dan mendesah desah dari tadi. _Weits,_ bukan hal ambigu ya. Jauh jauh dari itu.

Ketiganya, ah ralat, kecuali Halilintar tentu saja meratapi nasib mereka.

Tanggal 13 Februari. Tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi bukan tidak berarti bagi Taufan dan Fang.

Dua remaja itu kini setiap detiknya menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat cekikak cekikik anak perempuan yang lewat dan rasanya, menertawakan kejombloan mereka.

Teringat lagi deh pusat dan sumber masalah mereka hari ini.

"Hahhhhhh..."

Taufan menghela napas lelah. Galau euy. Dirinya dan dua temannya ini sebenarnya tidak buruk buruk amat.

**Pertama,** Halilintar itu ketua klub karate dan sabuk hitam. Hebat kan? Tentu saja. **Kedua,** Fang itu anggota inti klub basket, posisi shooter, bukan kapten sih, tapi dia hebat banget nembakin bola berdiameter 78 cm itu ke ring. Mulus banget kek jalan tol, gamain. Fang juga cerdas, mana posisinya di OSIS itu wakil ketua, gak terkenal gimana? **Ketiga,** Taufan sendiri anggota klub sket board. Bolak balik ke nasional buat lomba, dan tentu saja menang. Dia itu juga kadang bantuin klub klub lain buat lomba, jadi dia banyak kenalan.

Oh, jangan lupa mereka itu juga lumayan lah wajahnya dilihat. Bisa dibilang lumayan di atas rata rata.

Tapi, dari sekian banyak hal itu, perlu diingat. Mereka masih jomblo, cuy!

Mana besok itu hari valentine. Yang jangan ditanya mereka semua juga tahu kalau hari itu dikenal jadi hari cinta seluruh dunia. Para cewek ngasih hadiah ke pasangannya berupa cokelat. Biasanya sih, mereka beli, tapi kalau buat sendiri gamain tulusnya.

Jomblowan jomblowati jangan harap bisa mesra mesraan. Gandengan aja gapunya.

Dan Taufan (juga Fang) kepingin kayak begitu. Tolong, mereka udah enam belas tahun hidup tapi sekalinya dapat cokelat itu dari ibu mereka, dan teman cewek mereka. Tapi bukan pacar!

"Aaaaaa, aku pengen dikasih cokelat spesial buat aku. Tapi bukan dari ibuku~" Taufan bernyanyi asal, nada pokok enak di dengar, dan intonasi datar.

"Dari ibumu? Aku? Jangankan dari ibuku, beliau aja gatau apa itu hari valentine," kata Fang terang terangan. Ibunya itu ya, bahkan sama ayahnya gapaham kenapa hari kasih sayang harus dispesialkan di satu hari. Dan kakaknya juga mendukung pemikiran mereka. Itu sudah sistem keluarga, jadi Fang tidak bisa ngerayain di rumahnya.

"Heh, bodoh--"

"Wakakakakaka, si malang Fang. Udah jomblo, dikasih ibunya aja engga," tawa Taufan membahana. Membuat beberapa perhatian ke arah mereka walau hanya sejenak. "Masih mending aku kalau gitu ya," lanjutnya.

"Woi--"

"Heh, diamlah! Ingat ya yang jomblo bukan aku aja! Kau juga!" Fang tidak terima saudara-saudara.

"Hei--"

Halilintar menelan suaranya.

"Kau juga kali! Ah iya, mana ada sih yang mau sama kau yang narsisnya gak ketulungan. Mana ditiru adik kelas lagi. Jijik aku lihatnya. Pantes gak laku!"

"Mana ada aku narsis? Emang sudah dari lahir aku ini keren. Dan mana anak tengil yang niru aku?! Beraninya."

"Itu si Solar, jadi niru kau kan! Makanya kalau mau punya cewek tuh jangan kenarsisan. Ditolak kan! Inget kejadian sama Ying itu, wahahahahaha, gamain nangismu kek bayi hilang _dot_ nya."

Fang memerah padam. Antara malu dan marah.

"Ah, aku menolak lupa ya. Kejadian bulan lalu waktu kau nembak Yaya. Pfft-- ditolak alasan haram halal. Pada akhirnya mengejutkan Yaya sama Gempa. Itu mah emang dianya aja gamau sama kau yang dekil dan gak bermutu tinggi. Gak kayak aku."

"A--"

"Udah, intinya kalian jomblo. Titik."

Suara yang lebih berat dari suara cempreng keduanya membuat perdebatan yang merujuk acara bongkar aib itu terhenti. Halilintar dengan mata dan tangan tak lepas dari _smartphone_ menghentikan mereka dengan gumaman tapi di dengar semua orang. Ya, suaranya tegas sih.

Saking tegasnya, menegaskan serta menyadarkan mereka berdua pada kenyataan pahit yang tak mau mereka ingat.

"Huaaaaaaa, Hali jahaaaaatttt...!!!"

Halilintar lupa tidak membawa _earphone_ nya.

Fang sendiri membenahi posisi duduknya. Berniat menambah lagi donat lobak merah yang merangkap jadi pacar jejadian namun harus menelan kenyataan pahit dengan tulisan _HABIS_ terpajang di sana.

"Berisik! Berada di sini saja sudah berisik. Kau jangan menambah polusi suara. Pecah gendang telingaku lama-lama."

Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bersiap mengeluarkan tangisan buaya part dua. Halilintar cepat cepat menjejalkan gorengan yang dia beli tadi ke mulut bak toa masjid desa tetangga.

Taufan mau tak mau, dan tidak ikhlas mengunyah gorengan itu, tidak jadi bersuara. Tapi sesenggukan tidak jelas. Halilintar menatap tajam.

"Dan sadari hal tadi. Jomblo jangan teriak jomblo, kayak orang bodoh dilihat."

Fang menirukan perkataan Halilintar dengan wajah dibuat-buat dan huruf vokal diganti 'i' semua. Halilintar menampar belakang kepala Fang.

"Ngomong difilter dulu, Pak. Tolong disadari anda juga jomblo lapuk dengan label umur enam belas tahun. Jomblo jangan teriak jomblo," sarkas Fang dengan menatap mantap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku itu single, bukan jomblo," kata Halilintar penuh keyakinan.

"Apa bedanya coba?"

"Kalau jomblo itu nasib. Kalau single itu prinsip."

"Huek!" baik Fang dan Taufan bersiap memuntahkan makanan mereka.

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu atau kalian kubanting. Dan lagi, kalau kalian mau cokelat, noh, di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba banyak cokelat. Sama sekalian, bayar utang. Umur udah nambah, tapi utang juga ditambah. Apa-apaan?" Halilintar menatap mereka berdua dengan menyeringai kejam. Fang dan Taufan kebal sih kebal. Tapi tidak tahan untuk tidak melempar sesuatu pada wajah itu.

Buktinya, baik keduanya sudah bersiap mengangkat kursi plastik tempat duduk mereka dan berniat melemparkan ke Halilintar. Kalau saja adik kelas mereka, Blaze, tidak menghentikan.

***************

Pulang sekolah, tiga pemuda ini jalan bersama. Ya, rumah mereka searah sih. Mana tetangga mepet pula.

Jadi ceritanya, mereka ini mau ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Mau jajan cokelat katanya. Sama pesan cokelat batangan kecil kecil kalau ada buat di bawa besok ke sekolah. Biar tidak ngenes-ngenes amat, alasan Taufan.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasan Fang serta Taufan menarik Halilintar ikut mereka ke sana.

Mereka itu malu!

Jam segini itu, ada dua cewek yang dulu jadi incaran mereka berdua nongkrong di kedai Tok Aba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying dan Yaya?

Jangan ditanya kenapa mereka ke sana. Secara Gempa itu cucu Tok Aba dan Yaya pacar Gempa dan Ying itu teman lengket Yaya. Jadi sedayung tiga pulau, eh bukan itu sih, intinya, mereka itu klop. Ada Gempa, ya ada Yaya. Ada Yaya, ya ada Ying.

Di lain hati, mereka malu, tapi mereka butuh. Di sisi lain, mereka belum bisa move on, tolong.

Jadi, untuk menetralkan dag dig dug serr di hati Taufan Fang, mereka memaksa Halilintar ikut. Biar jaga image, alasan Fang di hatinya sendiri.

"Ceh, cepat selesaikan ini. Aku capek mau pulang. Ada-ada saja mendadak ke sini," gerutu Halilintar tiada henti.

Sebenarnya baik Fang atau Taufan masih ingin melemparkan ketua klub karate ini ke got sisi jalan. Tapi mereka tahan tahan.

_Sabar... sabar... Halilintar emang gini gak peka..._ by Taufan.

_Pantes gak punya kayak kita..._ dari Fang.

Oh, seharusnya kalian tahu kenapa kalian tidak segera punya pasangan.

Tapi, sebaiknya tidak, author yang berkata.

"Iya iya, nanti kita traktir deh. Segelas aja tapi," kata Taufan pada akhirnya. Fang agak melirik Taufan dengan kesal. Seenak jidat saja anak itu memutuskan. Tapi yasudahlah, daripada Halilintar pergi karena tahu alasan sesungguhnya mereka.

Dan Halilintar, mendengar kata gratis sudah goyah imannya. Kembali tenang, memasang wajah lempeng dan jalan selaras dua temannya.

_"Dasar mata duwitan," _pikir dua lainnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga. Serempak mengucapkan minuman yang, herannya, sama lalu duduk untuk menunggu pesanan.

Kedai Kokotiam saat ini tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang di beberapa bangku pelanggan termasuk yang di tempati trio kita tadi. Fang dan Taufan meringis kecil saat suara tawa kecil memasuki indra dengar mereka.

Dilirik sedikit arah asal tawa itu. Daan benar saja, dua gadis seumuran, duduk di dekat bar Kokotiam, tertawa riang melihat sesuatu di _smartphone _gadis berkerudung pink.

"Sialan, Fang, mereka di sini," bisik Taufan serius pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Ya aku tau mereka di sini. Bersikaplah biasa saja!" balas Fang sama sama berbisik. Hal ini membuat Halilintar memincing curiga, tapi keduanya dengan sok pintar menutupinya.

Tak lama Gempa datang dengan senyum merekah dan nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Eh, Halilintar, Taufan, Fang, kalian nongkrong nih ceritanya?" katanya basa basi. Halilintar angguk angguk, disusul Gempa. Taufan sendiri terkekeh aneh dan Fang menyibukkan diri dengan cokelatnya.

"Iya. Sekalian refresing otak," kata Halilintar. Gempa mengangguk paham. Terus dia pamitan.

"Aku ke sana dulu ya. Kalau mau pesan lagi tinggal panggil aja," pesannya. Halilintar melambaikan tangan tak minat sepeninggalan si ketua OSIS itu.

"Enak banget kau ngomong sama Gempa," celetuk Taufan. Halilintar menatapnya heran.

"Memang kenapa? Ngomong tinggal ngomong. Kau aneh-- oh, aku paham," Halilintar, kamu darimana aja? Taufan greget tolong.

"Ya namanya jalan Allah mah kaga bisa diubah, Fan. Kau ikhlasin aja, mana tau pacarnya dia jodohnya kau," kata Halilintar datar dengan menyedot es cokelatnya.

Taufan tak tahan untuk tidak menatap haru Halilintar. Sejak kapan temannya yang cuek bebek dingin mirip kutub selatan itu memberi pengertian yang lembut seperti ini? Fang _speechless _sendiri.

Tawa dua gadis di sana makin terdengar panas di telinga. Fang dan Taufan menyedot cokelatnya kuat kuat sampai tandas. Halilintar hanya melihat aneh keduanya. Kenapa dua orang di depannya ini tidak bisa move on?

"Pergi yuk," kata Fang berdiri mendadak. Halilintar terjengat. Taufan beraura gelap. Kenapa? Halilintar melirik ke arah dua gadis di sana. Oh, Gempa. Kau dan pacarmu itu kalau pacaran lihat tempat dong. Mana ciuman ke tangan Yaya itu diumbar sekali, orang mana yang tidak cemburu dan iri?

Halilintar mengusap kepala berbalut topinya. Dia ikut lelah hati mendapati kejadian hari ini.

***************

Hari Jumat. 14 Februari.

Fang galau.

Taufan galau.

Gopal ikutan galau.

Halilintar menabok mereka semua.

"Taufan, jumatan jangan lupa. Fang, berdoa sana, kali aja dapet jodoh. Gopal, kau juga sana," hari Jumat itu waktunya Halilintar merangkap jadi kyai di antara mereka.

Tidak ada yang tidak patuh. Semua anak di kelas mereka yang beragama sejenis mengikuti Halilintar, sementara sisanya menetap di kelas atau kelayapan ke kantin.

"Makanya, jangan kebanyakan nonton drama," gumam Halilintar yang masih menatap beberapa onggok manusia yang nyawanya seakan melayang.

Taufan dengan lemas mengikuti. Fang menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja. Gopal menengadah dan menelan es lilinnya tandas.

Setelah setengah hari harus menatap pil pahit dengan kemesraan di mana mana, kini mereka harus menelannya.

"Yah, jomblo ya jomblo aja kali," kata Halilintar jenaka dengan senyum yang jarang dia kembangkan.

Semua anak di kelas merasa mata mereka kelilipan cahaya. Cerah banget euy. Tidak lupa, teriakan melengking setelah keheningan mendadak.

"Sialan kau Hali!!"

Fang dan Taufan lupa ya, Halilintar memang tidak dapat cokelat karena dari awal sudah kelihatan penolakan. Tapi fansnya, bejibun.

Teriakan Taufan Fang bersahut-sahutan dengan teriakan histeris fans Halilintar. Yang dituju hanya bisa tertawa tipis puas mengerjai dua rekannya.

Sekian :")

***************

_selamat hari mengerjai teman #Halilintar_

_gak kok, selamat hari jumat, dari author dengan curahan hati seorang single kayak halilintar /**dibotakin**_

_ya udah, gitu aja, makasih udah baca sampai bagian ini, kalian hebat_


End file.
